wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackfathom Deeps
=History= :Situated along the Zoram Strand of Ashenvale, Blackfathom Deeps was once a glorious temple dedicated to the night elves' moon-goddess, Elune. However, the great Sundering shattered the temple - sinking it beneath the waves of the Veiled Sea. There it remained untouched - until, drawn by its ancient power - the naga and satyr emerged to plumb its secrets. Legends hold that the ancient beast, Aku'mai, has taken up residence within the temple's ruins. Aku'mai, a favored pet of the primordial Old Gods, has preyed upon the area ever since. Drawn to Aku'mai's presence, the cult known as the Twilight's Hammer has also come to bask in the Old Gods' evil presence. =Summary= * Also known as: BFD ** Sometimes mis-identified as Blackfathom Depths * Found in: Ashenvale Forest, Northwest corner (The Zoram Strand) * Enemy Level Range: 25-29 Elites * 10 Player Limit * End Boss: Twilight Lord Kelris, and Aku'mai * Mini Bosses: Ghamoo-ra, Gelihast, Lorgus Jett, Lady Sarevess, Old Serra'kis =Maps= * A large map (1027 kb) from videogamemaps.net. * Map at WordlofWar.net. =Quest Guide= This is a list of quests you can pick up that will require you to travel to the Blackfathom Deeps. Alliance * 19 The Zoram Strand (tb): Get the quest from Shindrell Swiftfire in Astranar. It is completed just outside the entrance of the instance. * 23 Knowledge in the Deeps (tb) : Get quest from Gerrig Bonegrip in Forlon Cavern, Ironforge * 24 Researching the Corruption (tb) : Get quest from at Gershala Nightwhisper in Darkshore. * 24 In Search of Thaelrid (tb): Get quest from Dawnwatcher Shaedlass of The Argent Dawn at the Craftsmen's Terrace in Darnassus (above the alchemy building). * 25 Twilight Falls (tb): Get quest from Manados of The Argent Dawn at the Craftsmen's Terrace in Darnassus (above the alchemy building). Requires pre-quest: Teronis' Journal(tb) found in Ashenvale. The quest that starts the chain is Raene's Cleansing(tb) from Raene Wolfrunner(tb). (You can get this quest without doing that chain, just have to be level 20+.) * 27 Blackfathom Villainy (tb): Get quest at the body of Argent Guard Thaelrid, within Blackfathom Deeps itself. Horde * 22 Trouble in the Deeps (tb): Start at Tsunaman in Sun Rock Retreat Quest removed, Follow-up is available directly ** 22 The Essence of Aku'Mai (tb): Start at Je'neu Sancrea in Zoram'gar Outpost * 22 Allegiance to the Old Gods (tb): Starts from a Damp Note dropped by a Blackfathom Tide Priestess (Level 20-21 elite) outside the instance ** 26 Allegiance to the Old Gods (tb): Continue at Je'neu Sancrea * 27 Blackfathom Villainy (tb): Start at the body of Argent Guard Thaelrid, in the instance * 27 Amongst the Ruins (tb): Start at Je'neu Sancrea in Zoram'gar Outpost * 30 Baron Aquanis (tb): Start by getting the Fathon Stone, in the instance Warlock * 25 The Orb of Soran'ruk (tb): Start at Doan Karhan in the Barrens Paladin * 22 Seeking the Kor Gem (tb): Start at Thundris Windweaver in Auberdine =Phat Loot= From Bosses * Ghamoo-ra 25 Elite ** 34% Tortoise Armor Mail Chest: Armor 311 * Lady Sarevess 25 Elite ** 32% Naga Battle Gloves Leather Hands: 61 Armor, +4 Str, +4 Sta, +7 Spi * Gelihast 26 Elite ** 37% Algae Fists Mail Gloves: 132 Armor, +10 Str, +4 Sta * Old Serra'kis 26 Elite ** 16% Bite of Serra'kis Dagger One-hand: 17.7 DPS, CoH: 4 nature damage every 2 seconds for 20 seconds ** 35% Glowing Thresher Cape Back: Armor 23, +3 Str, +8 Spi * Twilight Lord Kelris 27 Elite ** 46% Rod of the Sleepwalker Staff Two-hands: 23.8 DPS, +11 Int, +10 Spi * Aku'mai 28 Elite ** 17% Strike of the Hydra Sword Two-hands: 25.6 DPS, CoH: 7 Nature damage every 3 sec and lowers target's armor by 50 for 30 sec ** 31% Moss Cinch Leather Waist: 59 Armor, +5 Sta, +11 Int ** 32% Leech Pants Cloth Legs: 42 Armor, +1 Sta, +5 Int, +15 Spi Random Drops * Onyx Claymore Sword Two-hands: 21.6 DPS, +9 Str, +5 Sta, +6 Spi * Staff of the Friar Staff Two-hands: 20.4 DPS, +4 Sta, +3 Int, +11 Spi * Axe of the Enforcer Axe One-hand: 17.1 DPS, +4 Str, +3 Sta * Crested Scepter Mace Main-hand: 17.1 DPS, +5 Sta, +2 Int * Doomspike Dagger One-hand: 16.3 DPS, +3 Str, +3 Sta * Grimclaw Axe One-hand: 16.0 DPS, CoH: Shadow Bolt for 30 damage * Marty's Chain Mail Chest: 204 Armor, +8 Str, +8 Sta, +5 Spi * Tree Bark Jacket Cloth Chest: 42 Armor, +6 Sta, +10 Int * Ring of Precision Ring: +6 Agi, +3 Spi External Links * Guide for Black Fathom Deeps Wow-Pro.com Forums Category:Instances Category:Zone:Ashenvale Category:Caves Category:Instance:Blackfathom Deeps Category:Twilight's Hammer